Addiction
by navycorpsman
Summary: Beth realizes she is addicted to Josef.


_I don't own anything regarding MOONLIGHT. If I did, I would certainly be Josef's freshie! LoL Maybe Mick's, but most definitely Josef's!_

_This is just a drabble from Beth's point of view per request. I just like the idea of Beth and Josef together. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It must be a vampire thing. You know, that ability to see through people. I know he does. He sees through me and I feel like he's going to use it to his advantage. I know and understand that he's a vampire. Still processing that whole idea, though considering who I've been dating for a while, one would assume that I had already gotten used to the idea of a vampire being a part of my world. I know he sees through me and knows the difficult choice I must make between him and his best friend.

I know that I want to be with him and share a life with Mick, but how many times have I been told that vampire/mortal relationships are (and I quote) "Difficult, dangerous, and complicated."? If that's the case, why does he continue to come around, knowing that I'm not interested in joining his world? At least not yet.

All I know is that Josef Kostan is one tall drink of water. His brown eyes (pale blue when he 'vamps out') are mesmerizing. I wouldn't say I'm his…what's that term? Freshie? Not exactly. But, when he needs blood, I'm there, ready, willing, and able, to give him what he wants, whenever he wants it and he needs it more than he'll claim he does. He knows that I won't do that for Mick. Just for him. And honestly, a part of me wonders what that means to him. What I mean to him.

What do I know about him? What does he mean to me? What is he to me? Simple. He's an addiction. An addiction I don't _want_ to break. And I think he knows that. And he certainly uses it to his advantage.

But, as time goes on with Josef, I find myself falling more and more for him. Is it love? Is it this whole idea of vampirism fantasy? I know that there's an eroticism to him drinking my blood…the way his tongue drags along my arm…or my neck. I love the way he smells my blood as it flows in my very veins. I love the feel of his fangs piercing my skin and I absolutely love being able to bring out the vampire in him. It's my _only_ power. He is the one with the power…all the power.

He knows it. He knows I can't walk away. It's as though it's what he has planned. Like he wants to keep me around until he tires of me…a thought I'm scared of. I know I couldn't ever get tired of Josef Kostan.

There's something about him…he enters a room and I immediately feel my pulse race. He senses it too since he always makes his way over to me and gently nudging my neck. I know his eyes are that pale blue and I feel his fangs against my skin, teasing me, taunting me.

There are times, sitting at my desk, I can see him, in my mind, looking at me, lustfully licking his lips and I can barely concentrate on work. A few times, I've gone to his office, where he's closed the door, and I've been his lunch.

Lately though, I've wanted it to go a bit further. Not turning into a vampire, but sexually. To feel his breath on me is certainly orgasmic. It's this feeling of lack of power…of surrendering completely to him…that is erotic.

Sometimes, I think he's thinking the same thing with the way he looks at me. There are those times when he's looking at me and he 'vamps out'. It's a game with us. It's the way we play the game. This whole mortal/vampire erotic game that he and I must hide from Mick.

He knows how to get my blood rushing so that he gets the amount he wants. He touches me tenderly in sensitive places, causing my heart rate to rise and my blood rush. The way he gently brushes the hair off my neck when he chooses to get blood from there. The way he'll run his fingers over my forearm. The way he'll pull me close when he wants my neck. The way his fingers gently rub against my lips and caress my inner thigh. The way he feels as he presses his body in mine as he drinks.

His breath on my skin drives me insane and I fight the urge to strip him of his clothes and make love to him.

He looks at me and merely says "Come." and I come. Like a moth to the flame. His fingers gently trace the outline of my neck and I feel my heart race and he knows my blood is rushing. I feel my breath start to accelerate and feel his breath hard, and furious on my neck. I feel his fangs tenderly nipping at my neck, so I know he's 'vamped out'. He's standing behind me, one hand softly cupping my chin, tilting my head to the side for easier access and the other one gently rubbing my inner thigh.

Then he bites in. I feel my body convulse in painful pleasure and I let go as he gently drinks my blood.

Then…in a few minutes, it's over and I'm left breathless, wanting to give him more. But instead, he pulls away and dismisses me as the pawn that I am in this game. His eyes follow me as I leave and he knows what I know: that he'll call again and I'll be there.

But this is our secret. Mick must never know. While I care for Mick, there's an alluring seduction about Josef that calls me towards him…a call I can not, nor will not, ignore. His touch is the touch I crave. His fangs are the fangs I long to pierce my skin.

I know Josef sees it. It's that vampire thing. The ability to see through people and he sees right through me and he knows that I am at his total beckon call.

Not that I'm complaining.


End file.
